Love at Sea
by tinyfloatingwhale73
Summary: Garnet leaves Hyline in search of freedom, but, when she leaves the most important person in her life, she makes a promise to come back for that person. How will the princess react when her childhood friend comes back for her, but with plans of them leaving forever? Find out in Love at Sea! Rated M for future lemons, and language. Pirate AU. Don't like, don't read! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys! I decided**

**to another story! Woo!***

* * *

_Prologue_

"Oh, c'mon!" A young princess (about 13 or 14) dragged her best friend down one the many halls of a great palace. "Slow down, your highness!" Yelled the darker girl, her thick British accent cutting through her words (she was also around 13 or 14). The princess giggled, "Oh, Garnet, I told you to call me Pearl!" When they arrived to the Pearl's chambers, Pearl jumped onto her bed, soon positioning herself in a criss-cross form. Garnet looked around the princess's room, still wondering how they were friends. Garnet was just a peasant, a simple orphan. But Pearl had seemed to take a liking for the darker girl.

"You will stay here for tonight!" Pearl smiled, excitement shining in her eyes. Garnet adjusted her goggles (she didn't have enough money for real glasses.) Her poofy, black hair covered her a big majority of her forehead, unlike Pearl who had her gem on her forehead. Gems were highly respected throughout these parts of Danehine, they were a symbol of peace and protection, but with great protection, comes great enemies. Some gems had joined humans in becoming pirates. Raiding villages, killing innocent people for money, and many horrible things. Yet, Garnet was pretty interested with them. Garnet snapped out of her daydreaming and turned her attention back to the pale girl.

"As you wish, princess." Pearl rolled her eyes, and sighed annoyed, "Garnet, I understand your trying to be respectful, but please just call me Pearl." Garnet smiled, "As you wish, Pearl." Pearl smiled, but it faded quickly when she realized Garnet was just sitting on the floor. "Why did you not sit in a chair?"

"My mistress doesn't allow for me to." Pearl tilted her head, "Your...mistress?" Garnet nodded, "I work for a place to stay. She feeds me every once in a while, but it doesn't help. Either I don't eat and get slapped for wasting, or I get used to it, and it hurts to go hungry..." Pearl's eyes softened, "Are you hungry?" Garnet looked down and hesitated to answer, but she whispered lightly, "Y-yes, a slight bit..." Pearl gave the girl a warm smile, and ran off down the hall. "Wait I-" But she was gone.

'I was going to tell her she didn't have to get it for me...I can go without...' Garnet sighed and smiled, 'At least she cares.' Pearl entered with a silver tray. She sat it down in front of Garnet. Garnet's jaw dropped, she had never seen so much food! Pearl poured Garnet and herself a cup a warm, green tea. She lifted the teacup like the instructor had taught her to. Garnet studied how she did it, and copied it. The warm liquid trickled down Garnet's throat, 'The is really good!'

"Garnet?" Garent sat down her cup, "Yes, Pearl?" Pearl smiled slightly, Garnet finally used her real name. "Why are you not eating?" Garnet looked down at the food and took a small portion. She ate silently, and wondered why Pearl wasn't joining her in the feast. "Aren't you going to eat as well?" Pearl shook her head, "This is all for you." Garnet's eyes widen, "R-really?" Pearl nodded. Garnet ate until she was full, which was something she had not done in such a long time, but the platter was still almost full.

Garnet sighed happily, 'it feels good to be full.'

"Are you finished?" Pearl looked over at the maid who had entered the room, Pearl looked at Garnet, she nodded. The maid took the platter and exited the room. Garnet yawned, she was usually getting into bed by now, she looked at the window, the sun just barely setting. She looked back to Pearl and said, "Where shall I sleep, prin-I mean, Pearl?" Pearl giggled, "With me, silly!" Garnet bit the bottom of her lip, something about that made Garnet's heart jump, "Oh, okay. As you wish."

Pearl walked over to dresser, opening it, she pulled out two night gowns. Both made with the finest silks, "I do believe we are about the same size. But, this one was accidentally made a tad bit too big." She handed the pink one to Garnet, "Uh, Pearl, I...I appreciate this amazing gown, but I'm far to dirty to wear such nice clothing...and to sleep in your bed."

"Nonsense. But, since you say your are _so_ dirty, then, I shall have a bath prepared for you." Garent stayed silent, and waited as the maid filled the porcelain tub with warm water. "There you go, dear." The maid walked over to Garnet and started to take off her clothes. "Um, I hate to be rude, but I can bathe myself." The maid stood, nodded, and left the bathroom. Garnet took off her ragged shirt, then her pants (even though women normally didn't wear pants, she did.) Garnet didn't have a corset or something to cover her breast, well, beside a shirt. She didn't have underwear, but that's being poor for you. She slipped into the bath, the warm water wrapped around her body like a warm blanket. She smiled and sunk lower into the water, until the water was setting perfectly on her chin.

She relaxed for a bit, until Pearl walked in. "Garnet, I was wondering if you would like some of these new bath beads? They make your skin really soft, and they smell nice." Garnet blushed a bit knowing Pearl saw her naked, but it didn't seem to effect Pearl. "I do not understand why you are blushing, we are both females, therefore, I see nothing wrong with me seeing you nude." This made Garnet's blush deeper, she turned her head from Pearl and said, "I...guess I'll try 'em." Pearl smiled and walk over to the tub, she opened the glass container and poured some of the bath beads in. She left shortly afterward, leaving Garnet to wash up. 'She's right, though. They do smell pretty nice.'

Garnet relax a bit, after her bath, she slipped on the silk gown. When she laid down in the bed, the thick whit blankets around her, the soft pillows beneath her head, and the coolness of her gown made a safe haven for Garnet. 'Oh, how I wish I could get used to this!' Garnet felt herself slowly falling asleep until she felt a small figure curl up to her. Garnet felt her heart jump again, 'This shouldn't make me feel this way.' But, she was so, small. Garnet thought a moment, then she wrapped her arm around Pearl.

But, the next was the day, Garnet left. She couldn't take it anymore, she had enough of the chores, the beatings, everything. But, there was one default to her plan for freedom; she had to leave Pearl. It pained her deeply, but, she made a promise to herself; she will one day, see Pearl again.

* * *

***Okay, before I get**

**any hate comments about**

**how gems don't age, I don't give a fuck.**

**Tbh, _I_ think gems age until the hit a certain age.**

**We already know that gems give birth, but you can't give birth to**

**full grown being. It just doesn't happen that way. Anyway peace! And it will be updated soon!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Woo chapter 1!***

Pearl looked ahead of her, wind blowing through her long hair as she rode on her white stallion. She had curled the front and put the rest in a pony tail, today was a sad day…it was the day Garnet had died. As rode, she felt tears swell in her eyes, the memory of a terrible event entered her mind as she past the old village Garnet lived in (which was now burnt to crisps and ruins.)

_ 10 years ago… _

_"Why does your mistress want you back so early?" Pearl sighed; Garnet was called to leave early and return to work. "Well, I have duties to attend to. But, I was lucky enough too able to stay last night." Garnet smiled, "Don't worry, princess." She took a hold of Pearl's chin gently lifting it, "I'll be back."_

_Pearl felt as though as she was flying in the clouds, she wrapped her arms around Garnet and hugged her tightly, "You promise?" Garnet hugged her back, "I promise." Their moment didn't last very long until a maid entered, "Garnet? Your mistress is waiting outside for you." Garnet broke the hug and turned to the maid, "Thank you, I'll be right out." The smiled and nodded, soon exiting the room. Garnet left as well, leaving the princess to herself._

_Pearl was upset her best and only friend had left. But, she knew Garnet had to work for a place to stay, and for food. Then an idea hit Pearl, 'That's it!' She ran as fast as she could to the throne room, "Father!" A strong, noble king smiled at his daughter and said, "Yes, my little girl?" _

_"Father, may I request something?"_

_"Anything you wish for, my daughter." The king was a little surprised that his daughter had finally wanted something. The last she had wanted something, it was a huge feast for her birthday and the whole kingdom was to be invited so that the poor could eat. 'She is so much like her mother.' Thought the king every time the young girl tried to do something noble, or just to be nice to the poor souls that went without things._

_"Will you please allow Garnet to stay in the palace?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Garnet, the girl who stayed with me last night. She's my best friend and I want what's best for her." _

_The king sighed happily, "Well, alright. But, she will have to work as a servant." Pearl jumped with joy, "Oh, could she be my personal servant? Please?" King laughed, "Alright, alright. I will have a messenger sent to their home and Garnet will be brought back tonight, okay?" Pearl nodded, and ran off to her bedroom, 'With Garnet as my personal servant, she will practically live as a princess with me!' Pearl sat on her bed think of all the things she and Garnet would do together, but, her enjoyment didn't last long. _

_A maid burst through the door, she panted and barely breathed out, "Hide, princess!"_

_"W-what?! Why?!"_

_"Pirates!" Pearl gasped and ran straight for her closet, she sat in silence, until she heard the utility of the pirate's cannons. She prayed the firing would cease. After what felt like forever, the gun fires stopped. "Princess, you may come out now. They have left." _

_Pearl came out, but she noticed the maid had a very sad look on her face, and she seemed to be holding back some tears. "What is wrong?" _

_"The village…it is…destroyed…the Red Pirate has attacked, and I'm sorry to say, but, we have found no survivors…"_

_Pearl felt her heart break, "G-Garnet…she's…" Tears were now streaming out of Pearl's eyes, "No! No, t-this cannot be! Please, please t-tell me that this is not true!"_

_"I'm sorry your highness…"_

Pearl felt warm tears rush down her face, 'It should not hurt this bad anymore…' But Pearl knew something no one else did, she knew why it hurt. She was in love Garnet, that whole time they were friends, Pearl felt something more. God, how she just wanted to see that smile one last time. 'Why? She was just an innocent young girl?'

Pearl stopped her horse at a small hut, which seemed to be untouched. She smiled; this was Garnet's first home. This is also the place that Pearl had first met Garnet…

_A young princess skipped merrily through the small village, saying hello to everyone who was anyone. As she was helping an older woman carry a basket back into her home, she noticed a small, dark girl digging through a trash bin. 'Oh, that poor girl!' Pearl helped the elder and immediately ran to help the young girl, but she was gone. 'Hmm, now I wonder where she has gone.' Then Pearl noticed a dark shadow in a small alleyway, out of curiosity, she followed the shadow as it ran down the small ally. _

_When the shadow stopped, she noticed it was the same girl. "Excuse me, but, I was wondering if I could help you." The darker girl jumped, "U-uh, y-your majesty!" Pearl giggled as the girl stuttered, "It is alright, I will not harm you. What is your name?"_

_"My name is Garnet, princess." _

_"Just call me Pearl, now, you seem to be very hungry, Garnet. Would you like some food?"_

_Garnet nodded, "Yes, I would indeed!" Pearl smiled and dug through her small bag for the food her servant Mimi had packed. "Here you go!" She handed Garnet a thick piece of bread and an apple, "Thank you, miss!" _

_"You are very welcome! Now, I was wondering if you would like to come spend some time with me tomorrow. I would be very pleased if you did!" Garnet thought a minute then said, "But, you live in the palace…"_

_"So? I shall wait for by the front gates, and I would like it if you showed up around noon." Garnet nodded, "As you wish, princess."_

Pearl smiled, her face stained with tears as the memory played over and over again in her mind. 'I should have saved you sooner…' After a few moments, Pearl turned her horse around and slowly trotted back towards the new village (it was built shortly after the old one was destroyed) just as she was drawing nearer to the village; she heard shrieks of children and women. She halted at the nearest woman who seemed to be running for her life.

"What is going on?!"

"Pirates!"

Pearl gasped, 'Not again!' She rushed her horse through the village trying to get to the castle, but before she knew it, she fell to the ground along with her horse. "Oof!" She rubbed her head and looked over at her horse, "No! C'mon Llia! Please! Please get up!" The horse lay on the ground, barely breathing; an arrow had gone through her neck. "No…" Her last friend had died, the only joy she really had left in the world died, 'Just like Garnet…' Rage filled her heart, "Those damn pirates!" She was about to stand when she felt someone pick her up.

She gasped as they lifted her up over their shoulder, "Put me down this instant!" But the kidnapper didn't respond they simply started walking towards a ship. When Pearl was sure she was their ship, the kidnapper put her down, allowing her to see who her kidnapper was. "You have some nerve tak-" Pearl stopped in mid-sentence when she saw who had taken her.

"G-Garnet?!"

"Aye, princess. You missed me?" Pearl was still dumbfounded that her best friend, whom she thought she lost, was back, and was, a pirate?! "Y-you're alive?!"

***Cliffhangers, one of my favorite things!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Yay! Love at Sea**

**Chapter 2!***

**^w^**

* * *

Pearl sat aghast, 'She's alive! I can't believe it!'

"Now, what were you about to say?" Pearl snapped out of her daydream and turned her attention to Garnet, "What?"

"What were about to say?" Garnet smirked, "It was along the lines of 'you have some nerve.' You sort of stopped when I put you down." Pearl blushed, "Oh, I...I was going to say you have some nerve taking me. But, it was you! And I know you wouldn't kidnap me, that would just be absurd!" Garnet sat down in a chair in front of her, "Well, I'm not kidnapping you...well technically I am, but that's beside the point. Pearl, will you come with me?"

"Where?"

"Let me rephrase that; will you stay with me, and live as a pirate by my side?" Pearl's heart swelled with emotions, "I...Garnet...I'm betrothed...I can't."

"Yes, you can. Pearl, I came back for you. Wait...your betrothed?! To whom!"

"The prince of Jottinghan. My father had just told a few moons ago..." Garnet rubbed her temples, "Why didn't you stop him?!" Pearl felt angered, but she didn't know why, "Because I thought you were dead! It's my job as a princess to marry a prince, and rule the kingdom after my father passes.

"Well, I didn't make a 7 day trip to be told no." She stood up and went to the door, "So, you're coming anyways." Pearl stood as well, "What?!" But Garnet had slammed the door before Pearl could stop her. Pearl looked around a nice room with a bed, a big wooden desk (it seemed to be a study desk), a few book shelves, and many other things. 'This must be Captain's Quarters.' She sat back down in one of the wooden chairs next to a circular desk in the middle of the room, with a large map on it. 'I...want to stay with her...but, the prince could have be beheaded!' Pearl scolded herself for thinking about her own being, 'But, I...I lover her. I have to stay with her, I can't bear to lose her again!'

Pearl stood up and opened the cabin door, she noticed the ship was a decent size, but no crew to help. 'Does she do everything by herself?'

"I see you finally came out, princess." Pearl looked up towards Garnet, she was at the wheel. "Oh, yes. I decided I needed some fresh air..." Garnet remained emotionless, "Alright then." Was all she said, Pearl hated it when Garnet was like this as a child. Pearl walked up the stairs that lead lead to the port deck, and to where Garnet was. She stood beside Garnet and looked at the ocean, the blue waves seemed to continue forever. "You know, every time I look at the ocean, it reminds me of your eyes." Pearl looked up at Garnet, her face flushed with a bluish color. "T-thank you, Garnet." Garnet smiled, but was still refusing to meet the paler gem's gaze.

Pearl took a deep sigh, "Garnet...I've...I have missed you so much." Garnet finally looked at her, "I have as well. That's why I came back, I had to see you again." Pearl smiled, and hugged Garnet, "I'm so happy you came back!" Garnet gave in and hugged her back, it felt wonderful. When they finally pulled away from each other, Garnet gave her one last smile before returning her attention to the sea. Pearl curtsied and left to Captain's quarters. When Pearl entered she thought a minute, 'Hmm, I do wonder what time it is.' She pulled out her pocket watch, 'seven-thirty. I would be taking my bath right now.' She sighed, 'I wonder if Garnet has a gown I could barrow for tonight.'

Pearl pushed her thoughts aside and decided to busy herself with other things. After an hour, she looked out the small window and noticed that the sun was now beginning to set. Pearl sat back down at the rounded table until Garnet entered the room. "I have the ship pulled to a halt and the anchor has been dropped." Pearl just smiled, "Okay. Oh, Garnet, I was wondering if you had an extra gown I could barrow for tonight. And where shall I sleep? I don't really know where the Crew's quarters are."

"I do have a night gown for you. I bought it on the way to Hyline. Now, about where you shall sleep, you will accompany this room as well." Garnet smiled, "I guess that's one favor I can pay back, huh?"

Memories flashed through Pearl's thoughts, she smiled and replied, "Yes, I do believe so." Pearl's stomach growled lightly, Garnet chuckled, "Hungry are we?" Pearl blushed and nodded, "Yes, a tad bit." Garnet moved the map off the table, and left. When she came back, she had three platters, one had fruits, the second had two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne, and the third had a pork roasted to perfection. Garnet sat the platter's down in front of the paler girl, "There you go, my dear." Pearl's stomach grumbled again, "It looks amazing!" Garnet smiled and took a seat across from Pearl, "Let us dig in." Pearl got a good serving of fruits and the pork, Garnet stood again, "I had almost forgot. Champagne, my dear?" She popped the cork off the champagne, and poured some into Pearl's glass.

After dinner, Pearl undressed behind a screen dresser, she hung her daytime attire on top of one of the panels and slid of the night gown. It wasn't silk (unlike like the ones she had grown up too), yet if was very comfortable, but a little short for her liking. Okay, a lot short for her liking. "Um, Garnet, I hope you don't mind me asking but; where did you buy this night gown?" It was a few inches above her knee, this was something she was far from used too. "Why do you ask?" Pearl came out from the screen dresser, pulling the end of the gown downward. "Let me see it without you pulling it down." Pearl stood up straight, blushing furiously.

"Hmm, I do guess it was a little wrong to buy that from a prostitute."

"You bought it from a prostitute?!" Garnet chuckled, "It was cheap, alright? I'm a little low on bread and honey right now." Pearl continued to blush, and mumbled something under her breath, Garnet questioned, "What was that?" Pearl mumbled again but a little louder, enough for Garnet to catch it, "I would rather go naked..."

"I'm more than fine with that." Garnet winked at her and started to make her way towards the screen dresser. Pearl smiled, 'At least she opening up more.' She could still feel the hotness in her cheeks, 'Why can she make me blush like? Even the prince can't make me blush this much and I accidentally saw him...nude...'

Pearl shook her head, and sat down on the freshly made bed. When Garnet came back out, she had her white poet shirt just swaying with her body movements. And it seemed as though she had no pants on, but she was wearing underwear. Pearl had to admit, Garnet did looked really beautiful, her loose, curly back hair was finally free from her Monmouth cap. Her dark skin complimented with the whiteness of her shirt, Pearl caught herself staring, she quickly turned her head away from Garnet. Trying her hardest not to blush, she looked back and said, "A-are you ready for b-bed now?" She felt ignorant for stuttering. Garnet pulled out the covers, and laid down. She tapped the spot next to her, Pearl laid down.

"Goodnight, my dear princess." Garnet rolled away, Pearl sighed, "Goodnight, my dear pirate." Although Pearl didn't see it, Garnet rolled her eyes. A few minutes passed, but Pearl just couldn't get comfortable. Garnet knew this from the way she stirred, the darker gem finally rolled back around and held the small girl. Pearl stopped, feeling Garnet's warmth against her backside, she turned around to face Garnet. When she met Garnet's eyes, Garnet kissed her gem. The beautiful white gem began to glow.

"I'll take that as you liked that." Pearl nodded, she gave in, and nuzzled her face into Garnet's neck. Pearl felt comfortable at last, soon drifting off to sleep...

"Goodnight, my sweet princess."

* * *

***Yay! Done with**

**this chapter woo!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Alright guys I'm **

**back with Love at Sea!***

* * *

When Pearl woke up, she noticed the spot where Garnet was laying was now empty. 'Where on Earth could she have gone?' Pearl looked out the small window, it was still dark enough outside to be at least 5 o'clock in the morning. She sighed, 'I better get up as well...' She normally didn't get up until 6:30, but she didn't want to be alone. Pearl sighed again and sat up, she looked out the window next to the bed, the sun was barely peaking over the horizon, she smiled, 'What a beautiful site.' The sky was a bright pink, which was now drowning out the dark blue. Pearl stood up and walked over to the screen dresser, she slid off her night-gown and grabbed her corset she had left on the counter next to her. 'Wait...Drat, I forgot I don't have any maids to help me...' She tried tying it herself, but it wasn't working very well. 'I'm going to have to get Garnet aren't I?'

Pearl shyly walked to the door, her cheeks burning, 'How can she embarrass me when she's not even here?! Especially if I just need help?!' She scolded herself for being shy, but something about Garnet seeing her under-dressed made her a bit flustered. She cracked the door slightly and said,"G-Garnet?" No answer. Pearl took a deep breath, and said (quite louder this time), "Garnet? Will you please come here?" Pearl waited a minute, when it seemed as though as Garnet wouldn't come, she heard soft footsteps coming down the short length of stairs. "Pearl? Did you call for me?" Garnet made it to the bottom, when she looked at the door, she saw Pearl's head poking out, a light blush starting to form. This was a hint that Pearl wasn't appropriately dressed yet, Garnet smirked, "Indecent are we?" Pearl's blush deepened, causing Garnet to chuckled lightly, "What do you need, princess?" Pearl grumbled, "It's Pearl." She looked up at Garnet, "Could you please help me with my corset?"

"Aye." Garnet opened the door, revealing Pearl half-naked body, 'Gorgeous.' Thought Garnet as she looked at the pastel gem, she walked around Pearl to her backside. She grabbed the strings of the corset and tied them gently but firm. When she finished helping Pearl, she bowed and said, "I shall see you for breakfast, my dear princess. But, in the meantime, you should get dressed. I do believe this isn't a pub." Pearl blushed hard, when she felt the hotness on her cheeks, she looked away from Garnet. She felt Garnet pull her chin gently to her, inches away from Garnet's face, she felt the darker gem's breath as she spoke, "Your so adorable when you blush."

'She's so close, I could just kiss her...' Pearl thought about this a moment, then crashed her lips into Garnet's. At first, Garnet was a little shocked, but she fell sweetly into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Pearl's petite waist, pulling her closer. Pearl had her arms on Garnet's shoulders as her hands played gently with Garnet's curly hair. Garnet pulled away, allowing both gems to breath, she looked into Pearl's eyes, 'Just like the shiny sea.'

"Um, I-I will go get dressed now..." She pecked Garnet on the cheek and walked back to the screen dresser. She slipped on her light blue dress, and pulled her back with a blue ribbon. When she came back out from behind it, Garnet had already left. Pearl smiled as she kept replaying the kiss over and over again in her head, 'Oh, it was so wonderful and breathtaking!' Pearl decided to join Garnet outside, 'I can just imagine us, sailing the seas together!' Pearl's eyes widened, 'What about the prince!? Oh, he could have Garnet hanged!' She paced the floor thinking of the bad things, just as she thought she was done with her little dispute, Garnet walked in with breakfast platters.

"Breakfast is served, my lady." Garnet pulled out the chair Pearl had sat in last night, and waited for Pearl to take a seat. When they were both seated, Garnet took a drink of her wine and said, "We will be at the island this evening." Pearl was confused, "But Garnet, I thought you said it was a seven-day trip?"

"No, I said _I_ made a seven-day trip. Straight from Hyline to the island is almost a day and a half trip. I went everywhere before Hyline, I wasn't in a big hurry, plus, I figured you could use a new dress and nightgown." Pearl didn't know Garnet made stops for her, it made her heart beat faster and a wonderful feeling enter her chest. "Hmm, I guess I forgot to give it to you." Pearl snapped out of her daze and turned her attention to Garnet, "What?"

"The dress."

"Oh." Garnet finished her meal, and stood up. She walked over to the desk and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out a beautiful, coral-colored dressed. Pearl sat agape at the beautiful fabric in front of her, "It is wonderful, Garnet!"

"Well, put it on then." Pearl's smile grew as she took the fabric with her to get changed. "After you are changed, I would like to see it." Behind the screen dresser, Pearl slid on the dress. It fit perfectly and it was the most comfortable dress she had ever worn! "Oh, Garnet! It absolutely amazing!"

"I'm glad you think so. May I see, princess?" Pearl was too excited to correct Garnet, she walked out, and looked at Garnet with the biggest grin. This made Garnet smiled as well, which was very rare, except when she was around Pearl. Pearl ran and hugged Garnet, "I love you!" Garnet couldn't believe it, Pearl said she loved her, she wasn't sure how to answer it, did she really love Pearl back? She hugged Pearl back,

"I...love you too."

* * *

***Woo!**

**Read, comment, fav/follow,**

**REPEAT! :D Hope you guys are enjoying the **

**story so far! I'm hoping to start a new adventure story soon!**

**Peace! Oh, and if no one has said this to you today: you're beautiful and don't forget it!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey guys!***

* * *

After Garnet left, Pearl kept thinking, 'She hesitated to say she loves me...' She tried to think of the positive, 'Well...she really isn't much of a talker, and she does have a little trouble with her feelings...' And that's when the bad thoughts came in, 'Oh...what if she isn't really sure...or-' She continued like this for a while, thinking of good things and bad things, but none of it added up to one thought.

She sighed, after a while, her brain hurt and she was tired of going over the same subject just to lead to another...She walked outside, the salty fresh air blowing through her hair. She smiled, 'This feels nice.' She went to the front of the ship, and sat down at the edge to look into the crystal blue ocean. She looked ahead of her and saw a small patch of island, she smiled, 'We must be close!' She sighed happily, 'The Armada will never find us out here! Even if the prince wanted me back!' She felt someone wrap their arms around her, "Well, my dear princess, as you know, we're almost there." Pearl leaned back, resting her head on Garnet's shoulder. They stayed like this for a while until Garnet said she needed to steer the ship (there were many sharp rocks around the base of the island, but you had to the island to know where to go.)

After Garnet left to tend to the steering wheel, Pearl started thinking again, 'What about my father? He's far too old to carry on with his royal duties...' Pearl's father was human, she was adopted a long time ago by the king and queen. Although the king didn't want her in the beginning (their first child died at birth) he became attached to Pearl, especially after the queen had passed. Pearl wondered, 'Perhaps he'll just let the prince rule without me...' She sighed, she saw that the small island was closer to them than she thought. She smiled, 'I think this is for the best!' A loud rumble of thunder interrupted her thoughts, "Princess," She turned around to Garnet, "You need to get inside."

"Oh, alright, but what about you?"

"I need to keep the ship steady." Pearl left, she didn't want to argue with Garnet. Pearl sat at the edge of the bed as the thunder grew louder with each clash, and soon, her worrying became too much to bear. She stood and went for the door, only to see the crashing waves coming on board of the ship, then she saw Garnet rushing down the stairs, and opening the door, "Quickly, princess! We haven't much time!" She grabbed Pearl's hand and rushed to the main deck, the sea was raging now. More and more, the waves grew, Pearl stood behind Garnet, and firm arm around the darker girl's waist as Garnet fought the sea.

After what seemed like hours upon hours, the storm finally ceased. Pearl looked up, and saw that they had hit the sandy beach. Garnet shook her head, "This is going to be hell to fix." Pearl bit her lip as she continued to embrace Garnet, who didn't really care about the close contact. "Now, my dear, I do believe we need to greet my comrades." She took ahold of Pearl's hand and they left port. Once they settled on the sand, Garnet led her down a unnoticeable path through the dense jungle. Then they hit a clearing, and three huts were set up along with a campfire. "Is this your camp?" Pearl asked, finding it quite interesting, Garnet replied nodding a slight bit, "Yes. This is where Amethyst, Rose, and I camp. But, unfortunately, our captain-Rose- has become ill with some disease. As you know, Gems don't normally get sick, so Amethyst and I are very worried." Pearl bowed her head with respect, Garnet smiled and grabbed her chin gently, and lifted it, "Don't worry your pretty little face. She'll be fine in no time." She gave Pearl a small peck on the lips before heading to one of the huts, Pearl followed, unsure who they were visiting.

When they reached the bamboo door, Garnet knocked and said, "Amethyst, you are need immediately." They waited there a few moments until a short, purple-colored girl came out. She had long, purple tinted white hair, that went down to her ankles. She was also wearing a white linen shirt, a jerkin, a pair breeches, and a black pair of worn boots. She yawned, "What is it, G?"

"This is our guest, the princess of Danehine, Pearl." Amethyst gave Garnet a confused look, "Our 'guest'? I thought she-" Garnet gave her a death glare which made her shut her mouth, Garnet looked at Pearl and spoke to fill the silence, "You'll be staying in my quarters, princess." Pearl tilted her head slightly, "Garnet, what was she about to say?" Garnet smiled, "Nothing you should worry about, dear." She grabbed Pearl's hand again, "Now, how about we get you comfortable, hmm?" This made Pearl's cheeks burn, it was just the Garnet had said it, so seductively. "Let us go then." Pearl agreed and followed Garnet, until Amethyst stopped them, "Garnet, after you get Pearl settled, I need to talk to ya." Garnet nodded once and continued on her way to her hut. 'I'm going to regret this, aren't I?' Garnet asked herself this a few times and she led Pearl into the small house. Pearl looked at the hammock in the corner, "Hmm, this certainly won't do now will it?" Pearl turned to Garnet when she asked this question, "What ever do you mean?"

"Guess we'll have to sleep on my ship. It definitely has a nicer bed, and perhaps a bit more privacy." Garnet smirked at Pearl's blushing face, "C'mon then." And they headed for the ship. Once they arrived, Garnet led her to the bed almost immediately, inside Captain's Quarters, Garnet shut the door behind. When she turned around, she smiled evilly, 'Now, it's time to have a little fun.'

* * *

***Done with this**

**chapter my dear readers!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Hia guys! I'm back!**

**Please comment on my stories!**

**I need your feedback, reviews keep me writing.***

* * *

She turned to Pearl, and looked at the pale gem with lustful eyes. Pearl sat on the bed, when she looked up at Garnet, she saw the pirate move towards her in a seductive way, this caused her to blush. When Garnet was eye-level with the girl, Pearl stuttered, "G-Garnet, w-what are y-you doing?!" Garnet silenced her with a kiss, when she pulled away from the girl's lips, she purred in Pearl's ear, "My sweet princess, I'm only taking what should be mine..." She started kissing down Pearl's neck, leaving light blue marks. She fiddled with the back of the dress, trying to undo it as she continued to kiss Pearl. Finally, the dress loosened, and she revealed Pearl's corset.

"Hmm, we will need to remove that, now won't we?" Garnet smiled as Pearl bit her lip, she waited for Garnet to take off her corset, yet it didn't happen. That's when sense caught up with Pearl. "Garnet! We c-can't do this!"

"Why not, my dear?" Pearl turned her head away, "...if the prince finds me, and finds out what we have done, we will be killed." Garnet grabbed her chin gently, "We won't find out about us. Plus, I do believe he has already cheated on you." Pearl turned away again, but this time in shame, "Yes...he...and a servant girl." Garnet kissed her again, "That dastardly thing doesn't deserve you." Pearl thought about it a moment, 'She has a point...' She kissed Garnet, she added more passion by wrapping her legs around the darker girl's waist. Garnet smiled in the kiss, and rolled over, moving Pearl on top. When they broke for air, Garnet smile faded a bit, "Pearl, if you don't want to, we don't have to. I understand you follow the rules, for you are a princess." Pearl shook her head, "N-no I want th-this..."

"As you wish."

Garnet removed her corset, Pearl's blushed deepened. The darker gem kissed down her neck again, but this time, she went lower, to her breast. She gently sucked the hard blue nipples, while she did this action to both breast, Pearl lightly moaned. She had never felt this pleasure. Garnet started kissing down her stomach, until she reached the hem of her panties, she looked up at Pearl, making sure it was still okay for her to continue, Pearl bit down on her bottom lip, waiting for her take off the thin garment. She pushed Pearl on her back, putting Garnet back on top, and she lowered back down to Pearl's lower stomach.

Garnet bit the hem of her underwear and pulled it down to her feet. Pearl kicked the garment off her foot. Garnet turned her attention back to Pearl's treasure, she leaned down, tasting the smaller girl, making her moan. As Garnet went on with her lewd action, Pearl felt a strange, pleasurable feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Mmm, Garnet keep going!"

Soon, she experienced the most amazing feeling, that came over her body like a wave. When Garnet sat up, Pearl breathlessly said, "You didn't take my virginity..." Garnet sighed, "Are sure you want that?" Pearl nodded, Garnet flashed off her clothes, and leaned down to Pearl's ear as she used her shape-shifting powers, and said, "This may hurt." Pearl prepared herself. Garnet thrusted in, Pearl shut her eyes out of pain and did her best not to yelp. After a few painful thrust, Pearl felt herself starting to enjoy it greatly. "Ooh, Garnet! Mm, harder!"

"As...you..wish." Garnet could barely managed words, she let out low groans and small gasps as she forced her large member into Pearl. "Mm, uh...p-princess, mmm...I'm cumming!" Although Pearl was confused by that term, she went along with it, "Oh, I-ah! Think I'm c-cumming too!" And she was, even though she didn't know truly. Soon, both girls reached their climax. Pearl laid next to Garnet, still panting from their intimate moment. She rolled over and curled up next to Garnet. The darker gem looked down at her, and a pang of guilt hit her heart. They laid there like that for awhile until Garnet heard soft snores coming from Pearl, she smiled, 'She's so cute...' Garnet sighed and got up and looked out the window, the sun had just gone down, 'Hmm, I better go speak with Amethyst...' She left the bedroom as quietly as she could.

She walked to Amethyst hut, as soon as Amethyst answered the door, she said harshly, "You have a lot of explaining to do!" Garnet raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Garnet! She's not just another one of your stupid prostitutes! You can't just fuck her as you please! She's the princess, and our prisoner for the gold! You know you could be killed, right?!"

"Amethyst. Quiet your voice." Garnet said sternly, rubbing her temples she spoke again, "Look. I understand it was wrong, but I did it to make the prince even more upset. I have her wrapped around my finger, therefore, more dough. We'll be set for life, _and _Rose will be healed." Amethyst sighed, still slightly annoyed, "Fine. I'm done arguing." And she walked off. Garnet face-palmed, 'What in the bloody hell have I done?!' She never meant for it to be this, she didn't want it this way...yet she still said it. But, what she didn't know, was Pearl had wandered out looking for Garnet, only to overhear her and Amethyst's conversation. Tears streamed down her face, 'I...I trusted her...I loved her and...' She took off for the beach only to run into an unknown girl. "Oof!" Pearl hit the ground in a thud. She rubbed the back of her head, she looked up and saw a sickly woman, she gasped lightly and got up, "Oh, I apologize! Please forgive me!" The woman had beautiful pink hair that curled in a gorgeous way. She was very attractive, but, she was paler than what her skin color may actually be.

She wore a tannish colored, button-up shirt, with dark brown trousers. She looked at Pearl with a warm smile, and reached down to help her up, "Oh, it's no big deal, dear. What is your name, sweetheart? Mine is Rose." Pearl smiled back, "You are the captain. I am Pearl, princess of Danehine."

"Your Pearl? Oh, Garnet has told me so much about you! My dear, that girl has missed you something awful!" Rose coughed, "Excuse me...I'm...not in very good health right now." Pearl tilted her head, "If you don't mind me asking, what are your symptoms?" Rose named off a few simple symptoms such as: coughing, having trouble breathing, and body aches. Pearl smiled, "I can heal you."

"You can? Wonderful!" Rose hugged her. Pearl sighed, "Let's go...I need to hurry back to my palace." Rose sighed her smile fading, "But what about Garnet? Won't she miss you?" A few tears rolled down Pearl's cheeks, "I..." She shook her head, "Let's just get you healed up..." And off they went, back to Rose's hut...

* * *

**Well, that's another **

**chapter done! Next chapter**

**will be up soon! I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
